The assignees of the present application in their earlier Australian patent application No PM4834, which is incorporated herein by reference, disclose a multilayer solar cell having significant advantages over prior art solar cells. However, fabrication of this solar cell would be challenging with conventional approaches. The present invention provides a novel manufacturing method and resulting solar cell which ameliorates some or all of the difficulties of conventional approaches while retaining the advantages of the multilayer cell structure.